


The Problem With Long Hair

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Long Hair, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, it's apparently a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: Madara wakes up to his hair trying to kill him.





	The Problem With Long Hair

Madara wakes up to his hair trying to kill him. It’s not necessarily a new sensation and normally he would grumpily remove the offending strands from his throat and flop the entire mess over the pillow before falling back to sleep, but something is different this time.

Someone else is tugging at the hair, smoothing it back gently.

“How have you not died yet, you idiot?” Tobirama’s voice is not nearly as gentle as his hands. Madara glares at the white haired jerk blearily.

“I wake up,” he deadpans. Tobirama rolls his eyes. “Why are you awake?” A lethal glare gets sent his way. It would even be intimidating if the man wasn’t shirtless and in his bed. As it was, at least his dreams would have some basis in reality he thinks as his eyes shut slowly again.

“Your hair. It was in my mouth.”

A bony finger pokes him in the side when he doesn’t answer right away, mostly because he was _almost asleep damn it_. “Ow, _what_?” His brain catches up a second later, luckily before Tobirama can take offense again. “Oh. Gross.” He’ll have to wash it in the morning. Maybe Tobirama would like to _help_? It would probably make everything take a thousand times longer but it would be worth it. Visions of naked, wet skin dance just out of reach as his eyelids slide shut--

It was apparently not the right answer because Madara was for sure going to have a bruise there in the morning. He growls at the jerk. “I’m _trying_ to sleep.”

“If I find your damn hair in my mouth again, I’ll cut it off myself.”

Madara _squawks_ because does that bastard _know_ how long it took for it to get this long? Of course he does, that smug look on his face, and sometimes Madara wonders if he is _actually_ insane for coming anywhere near liking Tobirama. “Just try it! I’ll kill you!” Probably. Maybe. There’s a chance, okay?

“Just a little one then?” Tobirama’s stupid face is doing that expression again, the one that he makes when he _knows_ what he just said will go over someone’s head and he is absolutely laughing at them for it, it always makes his face warm and his insides twist even when it’s Madara Tobirama is laughing at. This is yet more proof that he is absolutely, positively, completely insane. Izuna would agree with him if he were here. Except that thought also makes him irrationally angry at his brother because Tobirama is still very shirtless. Madara throws a possessive arm over Tobirama’s waist. “You could braid it, you know. Anija does,” Tobirama says, untangling a knot in Madara’s hair absently.

“Please don’t talk about that fool in our bed.” It’s bad enough Madara thought about Izuna. Tobirama is suppressing another laugh at him, and Madara just wants to _sleep_. “I don’t know how. Deal with it.” His eyes are almost closed, he’s _almost asleep_ , and Tobirama is warm against his side-- wait. “I’m not going to fuck you if you cut off my hair!” There’s no way he’ll be able to sleep now, no, now he has to fight with an albino _asshole_ who thinks he’s so funny. “That’s--that’s the _opposite_ of what I’d do!”

And Tobirama just tips his head back and _laughs_ in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely inspired by multiple conversations I've had with my fiancé regarding my own hair. That and the first line kept running through my head until I wrote this. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr.


End file.
